


HAPPY DATE OF BIRTH KITTEN-CHAN!!

by sakuraxblossom



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Happy Birthday!, don't mind the tags I honestly don't know what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxblossom/pseuds/sakuraxblossom
Summary: hApPy BiRtHdAy To YoU hApPy BiRtHdAy To YoU hApPy BiRtHdAy DeAr KiTtEn-ChAn HaPpY bIrThDaY tO yOu! <3
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	HAPPY DATE OF BIRTH KITTEN-CHAN!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittenWeebie20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWeebie20/gifts).



**HEY HEY HEY!** It's Ash! I just wanted to say... **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTEN-CHAN!** You're an amazing writer and deserve the world's happiness, love, care, and joy! I can't wait to see what you have planned for your one-shot collection fic thing (idk what to call it lmao) 

((inori my kouhai if you see this please go wish them a happy bday))

I love you so much (no homo) and I hope you have an _amazing_ birthday! Go celebrate! Wooooooooo!!

also don't rush for your fic, I'm excited for it but take your time! Relax over the break! <3

I'm sorry for people who clicked on this expecting a fanfic but I wanted to wish Kitten-chan a happy birthday because they deserve it. 

_ Go outside and breathe the fresh air. Stop staring at your device screen, you. _

Lots o' love from NY (it's snowing here!!!!) ~Sakura/Ash

**Author's Note:**

> my computer screen is brighter than my future


End file.
